Aliens: The Board Game (Flash)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens: The Board Game (Flash); ---- 2008 Plot ---- This dark round based Alien fighting game is a very tactical one! Move your team and to command them to fire at those evil alien hordes. A tactical board game playable in the levels 'The Reactor', 'Operations' or 'Rescue Newt' with a 'Tutorial' level if you get stuck. This is a different game to Aliens: The Board Game, but can be considered as the 'Flash version' of the game. Gameplay ---- First select your team and orders, then by selecting team placement you can continue to the APC. When you have arrived at your selected mission 'The Reactor', 'Operations' or 'Rescue Newt', you will take it in turn with the Aliens to move your team, with the chance with each move to open fire on a selected Alien with the weapon that the crew member is carrying. Once your go is taken then the Aliens make their move. If a marine is grabbed, they have one round to try and free the victim, or he will be carried away by the alien's next turn. Red targets will appear on Aliens that are within 'line of sight' (LOS) and range of the marine. Clicking on the target will display a list of action prices and chance to hit the Alien. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Co-operative 1 - 9 players. On screen controls ---- Movement, fire, zoom in/out, team select. On screen display ---- Team, turns, weapons, movement, life signs, objectives. Characters ---- Ripley. Hicks. Hudson. Apone. Dietrich. Crowe. Drake. Wierzbowski. Vasquez. Frost. Newt. Gorman. Burke. Features ---- EKG display, weapon and crew interface. Maps ---- 'The Reactor' 'Operations' 'Rescue Newt' 'Tutorial' Walkthrough ---- [[Aliens:_The_Board_Game_(Flash)_Gallery|'The Reactor']] The marines find themselves deep in the alien nest. Worse they have been ordered to give up their armament due to their proximity to the reactors cooling systems. The sudden appearance and death of an alien causes the hive to awaken. Nowhere is safe from hidden danger. Ripley has driven the APC to rescue the survivors but will there be any survivors to rescue? [[Aliens:_The_Board_Game_(Flash)_Gallery|'Operations']] The surviving marines have sealed thenselves in medlab and operations while they waited for the 2nd drop ship to arrive. But the aliens tested the defenses and found a weakness. Just as the marines were dealing with the trecherous Mr Burk, the aliens cut the power and assaulted through the ceiling crawl space. Will the marines survive Burk's second betrayal? Will Newt lead them through the air ducts in time? [[Aliens:_The_Board_Game_(Flash)_Gallery|'Rescue Newt']] Even after surviving the nightmare in operations, Newt falls into a sewer. The surviving marines try to find her but are too late. Refusing to leave her for the aliens, Ripley arms up from the drop ship and goes back into the hive to bring Newt out. Weapons ---- Shotgun, Pulse Rifle, Grenades, Pistol, Flame Unit, Smart Gun, Machine Gun, Pulse Rifle Grenade Launcher. Equipment ---- EKG Enemies ---- Aliens, Praetorians, Alien Queen, Cocoons. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Publisher Developers ---- Developer Awards ---- Releases ---- Version 1.0 Reception ---- 92.66% Aliens: The Board Game (Flash) References Citations Aliens: The Board Game (Flash) Footnotes Category:Android Games Category:Video games Category:Android Games Category:Video games Category:Aliens (games)